The secrets of a girl
by RachelW16
Summary: The titans find a young girl upset and alone, they take her in to look after her but it all gets complicated when she is taken by a species known as the Centarians. The teens go after her to try to save her, but all is not as it seems when it turns out the girl is a criminal of their race. Will the titans risk everything to save her and why is she so special to the Centarians?
1. Chapter 1

Raven walked through the streets of the city, her cape blowing in the breeze followed by Starfire who was anxiously looking left and right. It was nearly dark, and it was starting to get cold. The titans had gone their separate ways to try to find the criminal red x who had been stealing some valuable jewellery from the mall.

"Raven its getting dark; maybe we should go back to the tower, to meet our friends"  
"If Robin wanted us to turn back, he would have contacted us" raven mumbled without turning around and continued walking.  
The wind suddenly picked up and sent a cold shiver down Starfires spine. Turning around, she blasted a fireball at a dark alley. Raven quickly turned, her hands blazing with darkness. It was silent for a second.

"Starfire, relax, there is nothing here" Raven said, as she relaxed and cooled her powers.

"But raven, I heard something" Starfire whispered back

Raven glared down the dark alley, trying to sense any form of life that Starfire might have heard. Starfire peaked out from behind the nearest building, her eyes wide and searching in the darkness. It was deadly silent, with the only sounds being the wind gently breezing down the street.

Sighing Raven finally said "fine, let's take a quick look"

Starfire didn't move as raven moved swiftly towards the alley. Raven maybe one for dark alleys but Starfire was not, all the same, she did not want to be on her own, especially since it was getting dark. Sighing, Starfire walked quickly over to raven who continued walking into the darkness. It was pitch black, even the moon was hiding it seemed. It seemed like they'd been walking for ages, although it could have been because they were going so slowly so as not to walk into anything. Raven suddenly stopped making Starfire bump into her.

"Raven what is it? Do you see... something?" Starfire whispered

A strange crying was heard coming from the end of the alley just a few feet away from them, making Starfire jump.

"Raven, I wish to turn back now please"

"Hang on a second" raven said grabbing Starfire "Starfire, can you maybe light it up abit?"

Quivering, Starfire used her powers and created a ball of light in her hand. The whole alley lit up in a pale green, Starfire looked around quickly and as she moved forward she noticed a girl in the corner. Slowly walking over, Starfire bent down next to the girl, "hello I am Starfire, and this is raven, what is the matter?" she said. The girl looked up, although it was difficult to see in the light, she was obviously wearing ragged clothes and had long hair. She looked to have been crying for quite some time.  
The girl did not speak but only stood up slowly her hands crossed over her barely covered chest nervously. "It is okay, we do not wish to hurt you, please, what is wrong?" Starfire gently spoke slowly standing up so as not to alarm the girl. Raven kept her distance from the girl, not wanting to alarm her; she felt that Starfire had the situation under control. The girl still said nothing but just stood there, her head down and looking at the floor. Starfire looked at Raven helpfully. Raven walked out from the shadows and towards the girl slowly. "Starfire, she's freezing" Raven whispered to Starfire.

"OH I KNOW!"  
The girl jumped and tried to edge round raven failing  
"We should take her back to the tower!"  
Raven sighed; Starfire could get very excited very quickly. Without waiting for a reply from raven, Starfire grabbed the girl and pulled her away from the alley and towards the tower.  
Raven nodded her head side to side to herself and feeling she had no choice, started to walk back to the T tower.

"I wonder how Starfire and Raven are getting on" Robin said getting out his communicator half expecting them to contact him then and there with news. But nothing.  
(Cyborg) "Well, if they are having as much luck as we are, then..."  
LUCK?! YOU CALL THIS LUCK?! We've been wondering the streets for hours and have found nothing! Come onnn guys, *ACHOOO* can we go home now?" yelled beast boy as he changed into a mouse accidently.  
"For once, I actually agree with green boy here, we aren't gonna find him robin, at least tomorrow we have a better chance cause we can actually see!"  
Nodding his head, robin agreed and started walking back towards the tower.  
"Finally!" beast boy said, sneezing again and this time turning into a panda.  
The boys started walking back to the tower.

Once outside the tower, they looked up. Green light shone through the T towers windows lighting up the water around it, "this doesn't look good" robin said as he rushed into the tower.


	2. Chapter 2

Running up to the living room, Robin, Cyborg and Beast boy stopped to find Starfire in the kitchen trying to cook up one of her famous Tamaran recipes. Raven stood in the dark corner, one eyebrow raised at the mess Starfire was making.

"Raven what's going on?" robin yelled agitated as he walked towards her  
"shh" whispered Raven as she turned to look into one of the darker corners of the room.

Using his light, Cyborg lit up the corner to find the small girl sat motion less in the corner, her head in her hands and her legs up towards her chest.

"And who are you!" Cyborgs voice boomed throughout the titan tower. The girl jumped up and began to run towards the massive windows at the front of their living room. Panic was in her eyes as she tried to find a way out. She raised her hands to face the titans in an attempt to protect herself. The titans grouped up a few metres away from her. Robin walked further in front: "just relax, okay we don't want to hurt you, we just want to know your name". The girl lowered her hands, her eyes closed for a second as she spoke

"Im... im Esperi"

Relaxing, the titans looked up at the small girl, "well Esperi, it's okay, your safe now"  
Just then, the tower started to shake violently, making all the titans fall over, two ships zoomed past the window going so fast that no one could see what they even looked like. Suddenly a fizzing green light was seen where Esperi was standing, beaming her on board.

"TITANS GO!" yelled robin,

Using her abilities, raven surrounded the other teens in her darkness and transported them onto the alien ship.

Beast boy shivering: "I hate it when you do that, its soo... (Glancing at Raven and seeing her eyes go red), aha it's so... fun?"

Raven: "grr"

"So we are searching for this girl, yes?" said Starfire in front of her friends. "Do you think she is okay?", "please, we must find her, I feel this is all my fault"

"Hey, Starfire relax" replied robin as he put his hand on her shoulder and looked into her eyes. "Wherever she is, we will find her... why did you bring her back to the tower anyways?"

Raven: "we found her crying in an alley, I guess we just kind of thought that we could help" she said looking at Starfire as if to say 'you owe me one for this'.

They continued walking through the ship, looking from side to side at the peculiar green walls, it felt like they had been walking forever when eventually they stopped to listen to a strange cry coming from the left.  
"This way!" yelled Robin running in the direction of the noise.


	3. Chapter 3

"Let me out! You cannot do this, I did nothing wrong!" Esperi was yelling when they finally arrived to what looked to be a high security cell. She was on her knees with her hands tied behind her back in a strong metal contraption. The cell holding her looked to be specially designed; solid metal bars ran from left to right with fierce electric currents running through them. Esperi looked up as the titans arrived.

"What, what are you guys doing here?" she said shocked

Robin: "we came to help you, Cyborg can you get through?"

Cyborg: "I don't know, but I will give it a go" he said as he got out his instruments and started work on a panel to the left of the cell.

"But you don't know anything about me" said Esperi  
"It is my fault you are even here" said Starfire looking at the floor embarrassed.  
"No, it is not, they would have caught me anyway, I ... I am a criminal of Centara. I... broke out one of their prisoners."

Cyborg: "YOU WHAT?!"  
Beast boy: "duddee, not cool"

Esperi: "but you gotta understand, she, the prisoner, was... my sister, she had done nothing wrong! I swear" she said, edging into one of the darker corners of the cell, ashamed.

"I am of no use to you, you must go" she whispered as noises were heard coming from further down the corridor. Raven surrounded them in her cloak and ducked into a wall. Waiting until the noises had faded, Beast boy whispered "what are we gonna do?"

Robin: "there's nothing we can do, she is a criminal to these creatures, we mustn't interfere anymore" he said as he walked towards the door of the room raven had transported them into. Raven looked at Cyborg who in turn looked at beast boy as they then started to follow robin.

"hidugyahsaaa mifdhuy ahe nahf nahan" came further noises from the corridor

"hgidjjs aosjf odhjuadj jfd jfds jdfukdsnjk jdh jdshjdfk!"

Starfire gasped making the other titans quickly turn round to look at her in surprise "friends, we must turn round, please"  
Robin: "Starfire, what is it?"  
Starfire: "those creatures, it was a trap!  
Beast boy: "you could understand what they were saying?!"  
Starfire: "erm, yes? They were meant to capture Esperis sister because they knew she would come to rescue her. The Centara punishment for crimes is... is..." Starfire couldn't continue, sniffing"  
Cyborg: "go on Starfire" he said sympathetically  
Starfire "from what they call it on my home planet, it would be translated to mean... death"

The teens gasped. She had been telling the truth, they ran back the way they came to find Esperi, she was still there, sat on her knees her head down, she knew her fate. Cyborg shot a blast at the control panel and the electric bars went down. Using her mighty strength, Starfire grabbed the bars and pulled them off the hinges. "Run!" yelled Starfire, as she grabbed the girl and began running with her friends the way they had just come"

"SKJN FUUU JJSLLJEEUUUHH!" could be heard from down the corridor

"They have noticed that I have escaped" Esperi said

They ran until they came to a dead end. The Centarians close behind, blocking their only escape. At first glance of the Centarians, they looked to be like giant blobs of goo with fat arms and legs that wobbled with every step they took. Two massive eyes poked out from their heads, although Robin couldn't see a mouth or a nose? The titans prepared to fight when one of the Centarians said:  
"You are all under arrest, for assisting a dangerous criminal of Centara"  
"You have been lying, we know your game. What is it that you want with this girl?" Robin yelled back, his long staff in his hand, prepared to fight.

The Centara didn't answer but instead stepped forward followed by a large group that had gathered behind him to support him. The Centara held up his weapon, a green fazer that made it look as though he had a third arm.

Robin: "you're out of your mind, if you think that just one weapon can stop us"  
Just as he spoke, the massive gathering of the Centarians behind the leader held up their weapons.  
"If you will not come willingly, we will take you by force" the Centarian leader's voice was low and threatening. The fazers clicked and the last thing that any of them saw was a dark cloak.


End file.
